


This is the dawning of the rest of our lives.

by Gay5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Caught, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, bros to hoes, im so tired help, its cute okay, kind of, lashton fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay5sos/pseuds/Gay5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that they were caught on their first time was pretty bad luck, though.<br/>(Calum is very unfortunate.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the dawning of the rest of our lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this because I have school tomorrow and I'm procrastinating going to sleep. Not sorry doe. x

"Luke! Luke wait I'm sorry- please wait for me!" Ashton yelled as he speed-walked down their hotel-hallway.

Luke turned around to face him when they reached outside the room he and Calum shared, fire in his eyes.

"What?"

He looked so angry and Ashton felt like shit for causing it.  
It was an accident, really. Ashton had gotten really drunk again and gone a bit too far with the Luke-bashing. Theres only so much slagging and 'shut up's a seventeen year old can take before losing it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise that I was offending you." Ashton whimpered, because he was still mostly intoxicated and Luke was making him really sad.  
Luke laughed, but it wasn't a friendly laugh, it was a spiteful one.

"You know I am sick and tired of you and everyone else treating me like I'm a dumb kid. I want to feel like I'm actually part of this band, not some loser who's just tagging along for the ride."

Ashton was very upset now, and his eyes were starting to well up because he didn't know Luke felt this way. He was starting to feel like the kid of the two.

"Luke, if anything, you're the most important one in the band. None of us are as good of a singer as you so that makes you really great and you're my best friend so I love you a lot." He reached out and softly placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.  
Luke sniffed.

"Just.. please don't tell me to shut up again. I don't like feeling unwanted."

Ashton knew they were okay then, and pulled the taller boy in for a hug, resting his chin on Luke's shoulder. He tensed for a second, but then melted into the hug, letting Ashton subconsciously rub circles into his back.  
He pulled back so that they were face to face.

"You're not unwanted. I promise."

Their eyes connected, and gosh, they were very, very close.

Ashton didn't think he'd ever seen Luke this close up before without one of them awkwardly backing away, in fear of doing something potentially dangerous.  
He noticed how blue Luke's eyes were- cerulean blue, in fact, and they had little golden specs in them if you looked close enough. And how he had a little dimple in the left side of his smile, and that he toyed with his lip ring when he was nervous. And how his pupils were blown wide at that moment.

"I uh..." Ashton started to say something but then lost it in the fog clouding up his brain.

He noticed how Luke was inching closer, testing his boundaries, and how Ashton was not in any way moving away, in fact, he found himself leaning forward himself.  
Then suddenly their noses brushed together, and it was very clear that Luke wanted what he wanted.  
He made the final move, and lifted up his chin, pushing his lips against Luke's, the boy immediately responding, locking their lips together.

Ashton knew that they probably shouldn't have been doing that because not only were they in public, but someone could have come along at any second and seen them.  
He really didn't care though, because he hadn't even known that he wanted this and now he was desperate for it.  
Luke's back was against his own door now, arms around Ashton's neck, pulling him closer with every open and close of their mouths.

When Luke slipped his tongue into Ashton's mouth, his breath hitched, and he immediately returned the favour, tangling his with Luke's.  
His hands were resting on the younger boy's hips, which were pressing into his, and Ashton didn't really care that he was more than slightly drunk or that he had no clue what was actually happening, because it was hot and fun and that's all that mattered, really.

And thats when he heard a voice behind them.

"Umm.."

Thats all that needed to be said for the two blonde boys to spring apart, both red and flustered and very turned on.  
Calum was standing at the end of the hall, and he too was very red and flustered. Probably not as turned on, though.

"I was just..uh coming to plug in my phone-but uh..sorry." He said quickly, before scuttling back around the corner as fast as he could.

Ashton turned to Luke, and they both stared at each other for a couple of seconds, stunned, before bursting out into hushed laughter.

"We're gonna have to explain that in the morning, though." Luke said finally, after they had both calmed down.

"I don't really care." Ashton smiled, before pressing a long kiss to Luke's lips, hands against his chest. When he pulled back, he bit his lip and took Luke by the hand.

"Now come, on. I wanna go inside."

And Luke had that door open before Ashton could say 'make-up sex.'


End file.
